


“love”

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, For Want of a Nail, Friendship is Magic, Homosexuality, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, No Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Rejection, Self Confidence Issues, Timeline What Timeline, Weird Plot Shit, haha I’m joking just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: hinata shouyou wants to be loved(by anyone, really)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	“love”

**Author's Note:**

> hinata’s depiction of love

hinata shouyou wants: to be loved

_(by anyone, really)_

like a bouquet on the fourteenth of february

_(loving someone)_

_(love)_

_(love)_

_(love)_

_(love)_

_~~love~~ _

hinata shouyou wants:

_(him)_

his glossy lips to mutter his name fondly in the bedroom

_(to make love)_

love

love

love

love

love

(...)

**(l o v e)**

love is far apart.

* * *

_dear kageyama,_

_even though you're an asshole_

_I still think you're ~~beautiful~~ a good_

_ partner.  _

_dear kageyama,_

~~_you looked really pretty today,_ ~~

~~_if you keep that up I might actually_ ~~

~~_fall for you._ ~~

_dear kageyama,_

_when I asked mom if it was okay_

_to like the same gender, she laughed_

_and said it is that love is love._

~~_should I tell her?_ ~~

_dear kageyama,_

_do you like me how I like you?_

_I want to tell you, but I'm ~~fucking~~_

_~~terrified~~ happy just being your friend._

_you're a robot when it comes to those_

_things though, have you ever even fallen_

_in love? wait, don't answer that question._

_dear kageyama,_

_you're always checking up on me, it makes me_

_happy. whenever you get too close my face goes red_

_but you don't say anything. the others don't mind it either,_

_they don't make fun of me for it, even stingyshima just_

_looks the other way and clicks his tongue like an idiot._

~~_why is that?_ ~~

_dear kageyama,_

_suga gave me advice today, he said I should confess!_

_he told me to expect the unexpected, whatever that means._

_~~maybe he's saying you like me? is that true, bakeyama?~~ _

~~_I really hope so, ah, my heart is aching again._ ~~

_dear kageyama,_

_mom has been acting weird since I told her about the_

_whole 'liking a boy' thing, I wonder what you think about it,_

_I think you just end up liking who you like there's nothing_

_about being a boy or girl vibe to it. unless you're a pervert haha._

_I guess mom changed her mind._

_dear kageyama,_

_even though we see each other every day it's all I think about._

_I hate what you're doing to me, I feel all icky inside when_

_you're not there, like I'm missing out on a volleyball match or_

_something. ~~do you feel the same way?~~ speaking of which! I'm_

_confessing soon. I'm nervous and excited at the same time,_

_even if it doesn't go well I hope we can still go back to being_

_partners, right?_

_dear kageyama,_

_I told mom today, she didn't react_

_in the way she said she would. she told_

_dad—dad got upset over it and they explained_

_that it's different, that I'm not in love with you._

_they're probably right, they said not to hang out_

_with you anymore. ~~give me some more time to~~_

~~_get over you._ ~~

_dear kageyama,_

_I heard somewhere on the internet that to get_

_over something you need to get it off of your_

_chest. so I'm gonna continue with my plan on_

_telling you how I feel next week! :)_

_dear kageyama,_

_how could you say that me? you should_

_have minded your business, those letters_

_weren't for you to read. ~~why did I write them?~~  
_

_finding them was an_ _~~mistake~~ accident, yes, it _

_was and I understand that but_ _~~I still like you~~ fuck _

_you. thank you for giving me this grand_ _opportunity_

 _to finally get you out of my_ _head_ _you son of a bitch._

  
  


* * *

**"your romantic feelings are meaningless in a match."**

* * *

hinata shouyou wants: to be loved

_(...)_

hinata shouyou wants: **to be loved**

_(...)_

HINATA SHOUYOU WANTS TO BE LOVED

_(by anyone, really)_

_HINATA SHOUYOU WANTS TO BE LOVED._

_(love isn’t kind to those who are)_

** _HINATA SHOUYOU WANTS TO BE LOVED._ **

by him.

dear kageyama,

iloveyou


End file.
